A Mutants Life
by revamped20
Summary: Whoever said life wasn't easy was right. Iris Potter was a prime example of that. She was raised by her aunt and uncle until she turned eleven when they left her in the streets of America. At fourteens she is taken by someone to be a guinea pig in someone's experiment. But only a few years later her life gets better or does it?


A Mutants Life

Harry Potter/X-Men/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, X-Men, or Marvel

Summary: Whoever said life wasn't easy was right. Iris Potter was a prime example of that. She was raised by her aunt and uncle until she turned eleven when they left her in the streets of America. At fourteens she is taken by someone to be a guinea pig in someone's experiment. But only a few years later her life gets better or does it?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 1 - Changes

Iris had been on the street since she was kicked out by her aunt and uncle at eleven while they were on a trip in America. She spent the next few years learning how to take care of herself. When she was fourteen she met a group who told her, that she had special gift and they could teach her how to control it. Little did she know that she was only going to be a pawn in some shadow government or some privately funded anti-mutant group. She would be put through basic hand-to-hand combat, training in the use of her powers, and a few other things that the group thought important. The training like this went on until she turned sixteen when they forced her to fight mutants and other superpowers beings. She screamed and begged them stop; they would only stop when the other mutant attacked her, she attacked them or the other mutant was dead. One day during a test she met mutant; they were told whoever killed the other would get to go free. Both fought with all of their powers. The other mutant coming out head only until Iris grabbed onto them and began to drain the mutant of their life and powers. When it was over Iris begged to be released, but was thrown into a cell to live the memories of the mutant she had killed. It would be another year someone would come and free her from the torture they called training. She would finally be able to have a chance to have a life, or what would count as a life for a mutant.

=== BREAK ===

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Iris lay in bed wondering what today would bring. She heard the alarm go off and sighed. "What's wrong beautiful?" A voice asked tiredly.

"It's noting Cessily." Iris said as she got out of bed.

Cessily put her arms around Iris and said, "You know you can always tell me what's going on in the amazing head if yours."

Iris smiled and said, "You are the best girlfriend in the world."

"Tell me something I don't know." Cessily said with a smirk. "So are you going to spend Family Day alone or will you join mine this year?" Cessily asked hoping it would be the later.

"I don't know Cessily I don't want to interfere with the only time you get with your parents." Iris said in a low tone. She looked at the sadness on Cessily's face then said, "I will try my best to be there for you babe."

"Thank you Iris you don't know how much this means to me." Cessily said happily. She gave Iris a peck on the cheek before she got up to get ready for the day.

"So what class do you have before the Family day starts?" Iris asked curiously as they got ready.

"I have Algebra." Cessily said sadly.

"Well at last you have a wonderfully amazing person help you with your homework when you don't understand it." Iris said as she wrapped her arms around Cessily.

"How did you become so good at math and science. Was it those people?" Cessily asked knowing Iris's past was a touchy subject.

Iris let go and finished getting ready quietly. "You know I don't like talk about that part of my life Cessily." Iris said with a hint if anger.

"I sorry, it's just you know so much about me and I know so little about you." Cessily said defensively.

Iris sighed and pulled Cessily into a hug. "I am sorry for snapping at you." Iris said before she kissed Cessily on the head.

"It's ok I still love you Iris." Cessily said before kissing Iris. The two stayed together for a few seconds before they broke apart for air and the bell was about to ring for class to start. Iris and Cessily left their room and head towards their classes. "So see you at the Family Day?" Cessily asked hopefully.

Iris sighed knowing her girlfriend give her grief if she didn't. "Fine I will meet in our room to drop off our backpacks the we will go together." Iris said in an exasperated tone.

"Thank you." Cessily said kissing Iris on the cheek before running off.

Iris walked alone for a few minutes until she heard a voice. "Man your girl knows how to push your buttons." A voice said jokingly.

"Your one to talk David." Iris said with a smirk.

"Come one Iris, Nori isn't that bad." David said trying to defend Nori. The two walked for a few minutes before David asked, "So how did Cessily get you to come to Family day?"

"She asked up my past I snapped at her -" Iris started to say.

"Then she guilt tripped you into going." David said with a smirk. Iris sighed causing David to smirk even more.

"You just wait David; Nori will do the same to you soon." Iris said mischievously.

"I'll do what David?" Nori asked a little curious.

"You'll either guilt trip him into doing something you want to do and something he doesn't." Iris said causing Nori to smirk.

"I would never do anything like that to David." Nori said as she wrapped her arms around David. "Or would I." Nori whispered into David's ear.

=== BREAK ===

Iris walked back into her room hoping to hide in her room during Family Day was going on, however when she got to her room she saw Cessily waiting for her. "I am hope you don't think you can get out if this Iris." Cessily said with a small glare.

"I wouldn't think of it." Iris said hesitantly.

"Good my parents are waiting." Cessily said grabbing Iris's hand as she began pulling her out of their room.

As they went through the halls a strange bright light and loud ringing sound caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Many covered their ears and shielded their ears. Not knowing what was going on Iris pulled Cessily into a tight hold trying to protect her. "I love Cessily and no matter what happens I will always love you!" Iris shouted hoping that if this was an attack she would be able to protect Cessily.

"I love you too!" Cessily shouted back wondering the exact same thing. The two kissed hoping this wouldn't be their last.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"Rise Agent Potter and Agent Siphon." A voice said in a commanding.

"What would you have of us my Queen." The two women said standing up.

"As you might know my husband has offered the magical world a chance to come out of hiding. Sadly many of them are still stuck in their old beliefs if their superiority over mutants and humans." The Queen said letting them process the information. "Our spy within a group called the Order of the Phoenix has told us the location of a large meeting. Your orders are to go to the meeting and give them one final offer to join the world or be thrown in jail for acts of terrorism against the Royal Family and the British People." The Queen said with authority.

"Yes ma'am." Both women response in a orderly tone.

"Good now go." The Queen ordered sternly. The two women bowed and left the Throne Room to do their job.

A/N: I hope you like this story and the pairing. Many of you may be able to guess what that flash of light lead too and if you did good for you. As always please Read and Review.

Real Name: Iris Potter  
Current Alias: Siphon  
Aliases: Iris  
Relatives:  
James Potter (father)  
Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother);  
Christopher Potter (brother);  
Vernon Dursley (uncle);  
Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (aunt);  
Dudley Dursley (cousin)  
Affiliation: Paladins Squad, Xavier Institute student body  
Base Of Operations : Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England  
Status  
Alignment: Good  
Identity: Secret Identity  
Citizenship: British  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: Student  
Education: Currently in high school level classes  
Characteristics  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 137 lbs (62 kg)  
Eyes : Green  
Hair: Black  
Unusual Features: ()  
Origin:  
Origin: Mutant  
Universe: Earth-2442  
Place of Birth: Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Powers and Abilities:  
Powers:  
Involuntary Power Absorption:  
Blue Fire Breath  
Flight  
Superhuman Strength  
Superhuman Speed  
Superhuman Stamina  
Superhuman Durability  
Superhuman Agility  
Superhuman Reflexes  
Regenerative Healing Factor  
Indomitable Will  
Abilities:  
Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)  
Weaknesses:  
Can not touch anyone with her hands. Nightmares and flashbacks about her past (partial under control).  
Strength level:  
Possesses the strength of a normal girl her age, height, and build who engages in extreme regular exercise (although this can vary, depending on what powers she has access to)


End file.
